


What's it like to be gay?

by SteampunkWilson



Series: Duck cousin LGBT+ headcannons [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: All the Duck cousins are LGBT+, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Donald Jose Panchito and Daisy all go to the same high school here, FIGURING OUT YOUR SEXUALITY, Gay Character, It's not that relevant but it's worth clarifying, Lesbian Character, Pansexual Character, Pride Flags, Pride headcannons, Sort of AU, Teen cousin dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkWilson/pseuds/SteampunkWilson
Summary: Donald is confused about his feelings, so goes to his lesbian sister for advice.My contribution to pride month! Happy pride! :)
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander
Series: Duck cousin LGBT+ headcannons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	What's it like to be gay?

**Author's Note:**

> So in this Donald and Della are around 15/16, so is Gladstone and Fethry is 14 because he's the baby cousin. 
> 
> Enjoy the story :)

"Della, can I ask you something?" Donald approached her, looking nervous, his fingers twitching and fiddling with the fringe of his shirt. She frowned slightly, looking up from her latest study book about piloting, one didn't get anywhere if they weren't willing to learn, as their father had said.

"Sure Donnie." She said brightly, shutting the book. Donald took a deep breath. Uh oh. This looked serious.

"What's it like to be gay?"

Della could hardly keep herself from bursting out laughing; it was such an awkward question.

"Pretty awesome." She told him. "I mean, you get to be different from the norm in so many ways and whenever you meet someone else who's gay, it's just like, hey you, we have something in common! Let's hang out!" She gave herself a small, secret smile. "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Donald gave a small, stiff nod, still looking awkward and nervous. Della's smile turned into a frown. "Why?" She asked. And when he didn't answer, "Donald, is there something you want to tell me? Cos you know I'll understand!"

Donald sighed, and some of the tension on his shoulders loosened at least.

"What do you know about being bisexual?" He asked her eventually. Della caught on immediately.

"Ah, who's this handsome guy who triggered this conversation?" She asked, an eyebrow raised. Donald blushed immediately.

"No-one!" He squawked. "It's just... I always thought I was straight, you know, it's like the social default, but recently I've been thinking about the guys, like how Panchito's actually kind of cute, and Jose's flirting is kinda beginning to feel more than a joke and I don't really mind and, there's just so much going on in my head that I don't really understand and, I thought I'd ask you."

Della gave a small sigh. OK, serious life lesson mode on here.

"Well, what do you know about bisexuals?" She asked. Donald shrugged.

"Not a lot actually." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've heard the term floated around at school a few times, and on TV, but I don't really understand it. I thought, maybe you could, since, you know, you're more exposed to this kind of thing than I am."

Della allowed herself a small chuckle.

"Oh Donnie, this is going to be fun!" She giggled, and stood up. "Right. Bisexual means that you like boys, but you also like girls, you know, the way I do. Like go on dates with them and stuff, and kissing and-"

"OK, OK I get the picture." Donald sighed. "So it's like being gay, but also straight? At the same time?"

Della gave a nod. "Yeah. You can still have feelings for girls, you know, like you did with Daisy, but can have similar or identical feelings for boys, like the looks I've seen you and your Spanish friends give each other!"

"Neither of them are Spanish."

"Whatever, you can still like them romantically and go on dates with them, just like you do with girls! It doesn't mean you're attracted to everyone, you can still have a type, and it's a really valid identity to have. It's difficult to explain exactly, everyone's different, but that's the best I got."

Donald gave a small smile, looking relived.

"Not as big and threatening as it seemed." He admitted.

"I knew you'd come around!" Della laughed, wrapping him in a hug, which he tried to wriggle out of, but eventually he just let it happen. "So? Do I have a bisexual brother? Huh?" She grinned at him. Donald gave a small sigh, but he was still grinning.

"I think you do." He said with a small laugh. Della hugged him harder.

"This is so awesome! She cried. "Oh we've got to tell Gladstone and Fethry! When are they coming round?"

Donald gave a quack of surprise. "Della! Slow down, I literally figured this out five seconds ago! We don't need to go rushing around telling everyone!"

Della paused mid happy rant. "Oh come on Donnie, I want to celebrate this! They won't be mean about it! They were fine when I came out!"

"We caught you making out with my ex girlfriend in a closet, Della, that's not a come out, it's an explanation."

Della sighed and flopped down on the sofa. "OK fine, we won't tell them right away." She sighed, then perked up again. "What about Uncle Scrooge?"

"Della no!" Donald said urgently, gripping the armrest. "Scrooge is at least a hundred years old, he's not up to date on stuff like this!"

"What if you get married to a boy though?" Della asked. "You've gotta tell him then!"

"You haven't told him about you." Donald remarked, a little smugly. "What if you marry a woman?"

Della rolled her eyes, but she knew Donald had cornered her. "Fine, we'll keep it away from Scrooge. But we have to tell the cousins, right?"

Donald groaned, he found talking to his cousins nothing short of exhausting, but he knew there was no way Della would let up on this.

"Fine, I'll tell them when they next come over. When is that again?"

"Two weeks." Said Della. "Ooh, that makes it pride month! Perfect!"

Donald sighed, but he was secretly glad Della was so accepting about this. He just hoped his cousins would react in he same way.

June rolled around and Donald found himself in his and Della's room with their cousins, the atmosphere light and cheerful. Della was trying to teach Fethry to do a handstand against the far wall, Gladstone was laying on Donald's bed, much to Donald's annoyance, and skim reading one of Della's adventure books in a very bored manner. Donald himself was seated on Della's desk chair, fiddling with the hem of his jacket. His stomach was churning with so many butterflies that he felt sick. He glanced up and met Della's eye from across the room. She gave him a stern nod and a wink from across the room. Donald sighed quietly. It was time.

"Hey guys!" Donapd spoke up to get their attention. Everyone glanced up and Della smiled encouragingly. "There's something I want to say."

"Time for you to get sentimental already?" Gladstone remarked, sitting up. Donald gave a frustrated grunt.

"Well, uh, you all know how Della's a lesbain, right?" Donald said.

"And proud!" Della gave a mock salute.

"Ooh, does Della gave a girlfriend?" Fethry asked excitedly. Donald sighed and shook his head. Why was everything with these two so difficult?!

"Sadly not, but girlfriends do fit into it, uh, kinda." Della told him. "Go on Donnie!"

Donald sighed again, trying to stop his hands from shaking. He had read many articles on being bisexual since his conversation with Della to better understand himself, he had even read the bits on how to come out and taken notes. He had practised by telling Jose and Panchito, who were both pretty much gay anyway, so that had gone down a treat for his confidence. But this? This was much worse.

"Out with it!" Gladstone called suddenly, breaking his train of thought.

"I'm bi." Donakd said quickly. "Uh, bisexual that is. I like boys as well as girls, but it doesn't make me greedy or confused or in denial, it's just a part of me that you're going to have to get used to."

For a moment it was silent, except for Donald's heavy breathing and the ticking of a nearby clock. Then Fethry broke the silence.

"OK cool. Though I thought me telling you all I was gay would be the big reveal today."

"Fethry!" Della nearly fell over. "You're gay? And stealing Donald's thunder?"

Fethry nodded. "Yeah, I've known for a few months now. I would have said something sooner, but, you know, nerves. Sorry if I interrupted you Donald." He glanced over at his older cousin.

Donald gave a shakey nod, still trying to get over his cousin's lack of confusion or denial.

"It's fine Fethry, you can be gay too."

"Yes!" Fethry gave Donald a celebratory high five. "Oh, and I'm also asexual. As well. Because that whole idea just makes me want to throw up. But you can all do whatever you want, I'm fine with that. As long as you don't tell me the details."

"Nice!" Della exclaimed. "I'm proud of you." She looked over to Gladstone, who was still sat on Donald's bed, and who looked a little nervous. "Anything to say Gladdie?" She narrowed her eyebrows sternly.

Gladatone snapped back into focus. "Yeah, uh, that's great. I'm happy for you both." He said quickly, but he still looked uncomfortable and distracted. Donald frowed, feeling doubts about his other cousin creep in.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked, feeling a little nervous himself.

Gladstone half nodded,half shrugged. He muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"What was that?" Fethry asked. Donald resisted the urge to make a joke about Gladstone being the one who nobody could understand now.

Gladstone looked at the floor.

"I kissed I guy." He muttered.

Donald's mouth fell open. He had never expected Gladstone to do something like that. His cousin had never said anything against gay people, but had never been an overwhelming source of support for them either. Donald had never really considered the possibility that he would be interested in men.

"You kissed a guy?" Fethry repeated, sounding just as shocked as Donald felt.

Gladstone nodded, his fingers clutching the hem of his jacket. "It was just a spur of the moment thing, I was at a party and we were dancing together and then it just... happened. I had to leave because I was so confused and, I wouldn't have minded it happening again. I don't have a problem with you guys, you can kiss whoever you want, I just never thought that would be me. I know I definitely like girls, but maybe I'm like Donald and I like guys too?" He sighed again. "I just, I don't know."

Della stood up and went over to him, sitting next to him on the bed. "It's OK, there's nothing wrong with being confused. You could be bi, or pan."

"What the heck is pan?"

"What Della means is," Donald said, taking charge. "Is that it's OK to take some time to figure yourself out and we'll be there to help you though it. It's alright to not have all the answers straight away."

"Yeah." Fethry agreed. "If anything, it would be weird if you did know who you were all the time."

Gladstone smiled, trying to stop himself from doing so. "Thanks guys." He muttered. Della grinned and wrapped them all up in a bear hug.

"This is so awesome!" She exclaimed. "I'm getting us all pride flags!"

"Della no!"

Despite the boy's protests, Della bought them all pride flags, small ones, that they could hang up wherever they liked, or keep in the sock drawers if that was what they wanted to do. Donald rolled his eyes when he was presented with his three stripe flag, but secretly he liked the colours and decided to keep it in his pocket so he could be proud of himself wherever he went.

Della's flag was big, and she tacked it up proudly on her wall, but tacked up another adventure map over it, just in case Scrooge decided to stop by. She would take the map down whenever their uncle went off on a solo adventure, saying that she liked the colours. Donald knew she was just nervous, but didn't push it. He wasn't exactly being open either.

Fethry got two flags, one rainbow and one the asexual flag, both of which he seemed pleased with. He hung the rainbow flag up on his bedroom wall, saying that his parents wouldn't know what it meant and if they did, well, he'd have to tell them at some point. His asexual flag he kept in his sock drawer, but still eagerly thanked Della for it.

Gladstone also got two flags, the bisexual flag, same as Donald's, and the pansexual one, so that he could keep one and get rid of the other when he figured himself out. He looked touched when Della presented him with them both, and said that he'd do a bit more research. Eventually, he came out to the rest of the cousins as pansexual, and gave Donald the bisexual flag for him to keep as a spare.

Of course Donald rolled his eyes, but he was secretly glad to have a family like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part of a series, I want to post oneshots about the group's lives after discovering their sexualities, so keep an eye out for that if you're interested.
> 
> Thanks for reading, happy pride month :)


End file.
